


Sinful Kiss Collection

by Sinfulpapillon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension, kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulpapillon/pseuds/Sinfulpapillon
Summary: A collection of ficlets inspired by kissing prompts sent to me on tumblr. All of these ficlets are centered around the various combinations that can come of Gabriel and Marinette's different personas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was Gabrinette with 'kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s'.

They couldn’t wait. 

They knew they should. There was a meeting in an hour that Gabriel was required to attend and there was no way they were going to get home and deal with the situation in that timeframe. 

They knew they shouldn’t do anything risky, considering the rumors already spreading about Gabriel and his favorite little intern, but they were both too desperate to listen to logic. They could tell just from the way they were looking at each other, the close proximity they’d walk around the other, the warmth that encircled their forms when they were with each other. 

They needed each other and they needed it now. 

He’d managed to guide her to an empty studio, then tugging her into the closet within there to be extra careful. He was on her in mere moments. The soft sounds of breathless, wet kisses filled the air. They were both so needy and their kisses weren’t enough. 

He grabbed her up, lifting her so her face was level with his own before he pinned her to the wall, pressed firmly against her. They just seemed to meld so well that it tugged a groan from him, which prompted a moan of her own.

When he parted the kiss, he began to whisper in her ear. “Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, I don’t think I can describe just what all I want to do to you right now.”

She chuckled. “Then don’t. We only have so much time, after all. I’d rather you just show me.”

He smirked in response. “As you wish.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a double prompt for BugCollector/Collectinette with 'kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap' and 'kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing.'

It didn’t take much for her to realize they were alone. 

He’d collected everyone else around the office, all of them locked away in that book of his. Why he’d done so, she wasn’t sure, but she wasn’t about to let him continue. As soon as she’d found somewhere she felt was private enough, she started to open her purse so Tikki could transform her….

…Only for the door to slam open, kicked open by a familiar heel on far-too-familiar legs. 

She’d been looking at them a lot lately! They were tempting! Give her a break! 

In that moment, however, the sight of those legs was a bit more terrifying than attractive. She tried to think fast. How could she get out of this situation? How could-?

“Ah, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, I’ve been looking for you. You’d make a fine addition to my collection.”

“Well, of course I would. I’m amazing. You’ve said so yourself!” She gave him a confident smirk, silently screaming at herself as she wondered just what she was doing. Dear god this could end badly. “Then again, with how you’ve been looking at me, I have to wonder if you really want to put me in that book. Wouldn’t that take away from what all you could do with me?”

She was gonna die, wasn’t she? This couldn’t possibly work!

And yet… Why was he hesitating? Surely those glances at the office hadn’t really been ones like that? Surely he wasn’t actually considering? No matter what, though, she needed to take advantage of this. 

She sauntered up to him, attempting to push some feminine charm into her actions and tone. “We’re all alone now, you know… no one could stop us.” She stared up at him, now close enough to possibly act. She ran her fingers along his arm gently, giving him a suggestive look. “Can they hear from in there? I’d really much prefer privacy if anything were to…happen.”

“I…I don’t know, actually.” He responded, tripping over his words a bit. Okay, he definitely seemed caught off guard. She could use that. 

“Care to put it somewhere else so I can relax?” As she said this, she pushed him toward the desk, making sure to instead make him drop it to the floor ‘by accident' on the way there. 

“Wait, I-” Her lips were on his before he could finish, the shorter of the two only managing the action by pushing him onto the desk and crawling into his lap. 

As the kiss deepened and the man relaxed under her, she decided perhaps she might not always need to transform to stop an akuma. Not if she knew the right buttons to push, that is.

And she certainly knew all of Gabriel’s by this point. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Marimoth with the prompt 'starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion'.

He was a broken man. 

Marinette could tell that as soon as she saw him. Her first time seeing the man behind the many terrors they’d faced had been far less intimidating than she’d expected. She couldn’t let him know that she was the woman he’d been fighting for all these years, knowing that she could make more progress as her civilian self. He’d started to focus on her for a reason, she was sure, but she doubted it was her earrings. If it was, he would’ve taken them already, wouldn’t he?

No, she could tell what this was. 

The terror of Paris was just a pathetic, desperate man wanting back something he’d lost. 

It was sad, really. She wondered what lead to him thinking this was his best option. Surely, he could’ve done something else? Still, even if he hadn’t done the right thing in the past, maybe the fact that she was in his lair with him was a sign he was willing to try the right thing now. 

She walked up to him, placing a hand on his masked cheek with an encouraging smile. 

“You don’t have to keep doing this, you know. You could try to move on. It’s been years, Hawkmoth. Don’t you deserve better than this?”

He sighed, looking her over. “I can tell you’re lying. I know you don’t really think I deserve better than this.”

She sighed as well. Right. Empath. She’d have to focus on keeping her emotions in check too during this.

“Maybe not, but I believe you can be a man who deserves better. You can stop this at any time. Haven’t you had enough of being alone? Of losing day in and day out? It has to be tiring.”

“It is. You can’t even imagine.”

“Then, please, try something different.”

He glanced at her again, taking in a deep breath as he seemed to mentally weigh his options. “Like you, perhaps?”

She nodded, taking a hold of his lapels and tugging him down onto a soft kiss, trying to push a feeling of compassion and care to the surface of her mind. The kiss was gentle, loving, lingering. 

After a moment, however, Hawkmoth decided to take more control, adding some hunger into the mix. It wasn’t long before he was pinning her to the wall, letting his kisses wander down her neck instead.

“Yes,” she muttered breathlessly, “like me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was for Ladymoth with the prompt 'moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed.'

They’d been dancing around each other for months. 

Yes, they were enemies, but they also knew that they’d both had ample opportunity to stop the other on many occasions. So why hadn’t they?

Simple. Neither of them wanted to know who the other was. The masks they wore made their late night escapades easier on them. It was a win-win really. He felt less lonely having her with him and she got to not only have a good time, but also prevent any akuma attacks for the night. 

If they took off the masks, they might be too scared to continue and also too tempted to go after the miraculous in their civilian forms, which would surely put an end to their late night meetings. It was better this way. 

It was better on them to meet in the dead of night in worn down buildings and abandoned hotels. It was better on them to not ask why the other kept coming back. It was better on them to let their desperate kisses speak for themselves. It was better to be quick and needy after only taking the time to check their surroundings to make sure they wouldn’t be caught. It was better to push and shove and have their own far-less-lethal power struggles behind closed doors. It was better to ignore the pain of the lack of a love life in their civilian forms, pining after people they knew they couldn’t be with. It was better to get together and pretend their enemy was the object of their affection. It was better that they got out the urges through each other so they could fight them easier during the day. 

It was better that he was shoving everything off of a desk, pushing her down onto it and seeing if that was a move that’d satisfy her into submission. 

Breaking their hungry kiss, he whispered in her ear. “I keep thinking about taking her over a desk just like this one.”

“Hmm, you know, I’ve been thinking about something like that with him. Though, I’ll admit, I really rather feel like something different.” She then rolled them over, pushing him down onto the desk now. “After all, I feel like you'd look good bent over a desk yourself.”

He smirked, rolling them back over with a breathy chuckle. “Except you’re ill-prepared if you want to explore that tonight. I don’t exactly see a strap-on in your inventory.”

She rolled them back over again with a smirk of her own. “Oh? So you wouldn’t mind that? Didn’t pin you as the pegging kind of guy.” When she saw his eyes widen, she could tell she’d already won. She’d made him slip up about something else he enjoyed that he’d likely never admit without being prompted. She so loved when that happened. Instead of letting him come up with some other explanation, she immediately went back into giving him another hungry kiss, groaning into his mouth as his words died in his throat.

After a few desperate, needy moments, she pulled back, that smirk on her face once more. “You know, I could see if Lucky Charm is nice to us tonight.” She winked, a chuckle escaping her as he frowned, glaring at her for a moment before sighing. 

“Fine.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was Gabribug with 'kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing.'

To say Gabriel was a workaholic was an understatement. He wouldn’t even leave his work alone when she’d visit.

It was a quiet patrol, one she felt she could somewhat take a vacation from for the night. If anything major happened, Queen Bee could inform her. For now, however, she was spending time with Gabriel in his office. He, however, didn’t seem to get that she could possibly leave at any moment.

Well, she’d just have to remind him.

She walked over, snatching the tablet from his hands and placing it on his desk. Before he could protest, she was turning his chair so he was facing her. Her lips were on his in the blink of an eye. He seemed apprehensive at first before hesitantly beginning to kiss back, letting it continue until it began to get a bit more heated than expected. He tasted like coffee and she tasted like cookies. It really wasn’t a bad combination, after all, so both of them deepened the kiss without protest.

It wasn’t until she was straddling his lap and parting the kiss that he noticed he couldn’t move. Looking down, he finally saw the cord wrapped around him, binding him to the chair. When he raised his head again, obviously opening his mouth to demand she untie him, she placed a finger to his lips and winked.

“If you don’t relax and take a break, you’ll overwork yourself. You’re getting too old for that, M. Agreste. And you never know, I could die out in the field one night and we’d never get another night like this. So, come on…you can put the work away for just a few hours, can’t you? It’ll still be there when we’re done.”

He seemed like he was going to stubbornly retaliate against her reasoning, but he’d grown to know better than to do that. She’d gotten good at telling when he needed to take a break. With a sigh, he conceded. “Okay. Just for a few hours, though. I have a report I need to finish before tomorrow morning.”

“Good, then we have all night just to ourselves.”

“Hey, that’s not-!” He didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence, however, as she decided to continue the kiss from earlier with a light chuckle on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was Gabrinette with 'lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up'.

Very rarely did Gabriel actually sleep in on his days off. He always wanted to keep busy, even at the expense of his own chances to relax. Still, when his lack of sleep would finally catch up to him, he could sleep for ages and finally cave to just how much his body needed to relieve stress.

Marinette had grown so used to this routine that she could see when he’d crash from a mile away.

Which is how he ended up sleeping past noon, nuzzling against her as he tried to combat his body’s cues to wake up. The last thing he wanted to deal with was the sun in his eyes. That and the thought of losing her warmth right then was awful. That was the last thing he wanted. However, when he felt her lips on his, he couldn’t help but realize maybe he had something else he’d rather have.

Still, did he really have to wake up for that?

She parted the kiss, chuckling softly as he lazily tugged her back, only a portion of his regular strength available to him in his state. “Gabriel, we should eat,” she muttered, a teasing tone to her voice.

“Uhnn, we can eat later. Stay.” His voice had a slight whine to it, which only drew some giggles from his partner.

“You know you have to get up eventually.”

“Mrrr… just… a few more kisses? You feel nice.”

That gained a few more giggles before she shifted over to give him another quick peck. “Okay, but only because you’re being cute.”

“I’m not cute. You’re lying.”

“You’re the liar. You are definitely being cute right now.”

“Shhh. Stop that. Just keep kissing me.”

“I’m not kissing you until you admit you’re cute.”

Gabriel groaned, his eyes opening just a tad before he closed them against with a groan of protest. He didn’t want to get up yet. He just wanted her to continue. “Fine. Fine. I’m cute.”

“Good. That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” With another giggle, she leaned down to kiss him again, letting it linger this time.

He wrapped his arms around her, sighing into the kiss.

If he could wake up like this every morning, he would.


End file.
